Las Confusiones de Indentidad
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Esto salio de una conversación con mis amigos, de que pasaría si los personajes de YGO GX fueran confundidos con los originales de YGo?Como hay muchos de YGO GX que se parecen en algo a los orignales.Lean y review, por favor!
1. Chapter 1

"Caunta veces les tengo que decir, no soy pariente de Jonouchi Katsuya! Decía una rubia.

Desde que había regresado a la escuela despues de las vacaciones de verano, los de primer año no habían dejado de bombardearla con preguntas estupidas como "Eres pariente de Jonouchi Katsuya?" ó "Acaso es tu padre?"

Ella sacudía la cabeza. Acaso eso niños no se daban cuenta de lo estupidas que eran sus preguntas? Si fuese el caso de que Jonouchi Katsuya era en realidad su apdre, el debio de haber tenido diez años cuando la concibio, y eso era casi imposible.

Por dios, ni siquiera conocía a Jonouchi Katsuya!

"Como me pueden preguntar eso cuando mi nombre y apellido es Tenjoin Asuka, y de el era Jonouchi Katsuya? Lo que saben todos era que su novia era una tal 'Kujaku Mai' y ni ella ni yo compartimos apellidos tampoco!"

Todos la miraban con cara de no entender. "Pero es que te pareces tanto a el."

Se dio por vencida. Estos niños eran mas que menzos y se alejo de ellos lo mas rapido posible.

"Que te pasa Asuka?" alguien le pregunto.

"Por favor dime que tu no crees que tengo algún parecido con Jonouchi Katsuya." Le dijo ella.

El muchacho se le quedo viendo raro, "Te sientes bien Asuka? De donde sacas esto?"

"No soy yo, son los de primer año."

En eso oyeron un grito.

"Dejenme en paz! No se de que me estan hablando! No lo conozco!" decía un amigo de ellos.

Los muchachos voltearon para ver quien gritaba y se encontraron cara a cara con un chaparrito amigo de ellos. Iba rojo de la furia y desesperación.

"Que esta pasando aqui, Sho?" le pregunto la chica.

"Oi, Aniki, se te hace que me paresco en algo al legendario Mouto Yugi?" le pregunto el chaparrito a su entrañable amigo.

"Que esta pasando? Primero llega Asuka y me pregunta si creo que se parece a Jonouchi Katsuya, y luego me sales tu con eso? Que tipo de drogas tomaron durante este verano que estuvimos separados?" les pregunto el siempre distraído Judai.

"Aniki! Judai!" exclamarón Sho y Asuka simulteaneamente.

"Que?" les pregunto el muchacho no entendiendo porque se habían enojado sus amigos.

"Nosotros no hemos tomado las drogas, han sido los de primer año que desde que regresamos de las vacaciones nos has estado hostigando con pregunta bobas." Le dijo Asuka.

Y otra vez volvio a suceder.

"Yo no soy hijo de Honda Hiroto! De donde sacarón tal cosa!" gritaba con toda su fuerza Misawa Daichi.

Asuka, Sho, y Judai intercambiarón miradas.

"Los de primero han perdido la razón." Les dijo Judai.

"Te lo advertimos."


	2. Chapter 2

"Porque estan tan deprimidos?" les preguntaba su amigo, Tyranno Kenzan. Todos estaban en la cafeteria de su dormitorio con cara de luto.

"Ah eso era todo?" les comento el cuando habían acabado de relatarle su día.

" 'Eso era todo?' A mi no me gusta ser comparado con nadie, ni mucho menos con el maximo duelista que ha existido en este mundo, y no creo que a Asuka le haya gustado mucho que le dijeran que era hija de Jonouchi." Le contesto a su archi-rival con dramatismo.

"Tiene razón Sho, no me gusto para nada eso. De donde sacan que el pueda ser mi padre?" dijo Asuka visiblemente irritada.

"Ya se les pasara cuando conozcan a Fubuki-san." Le aseguro Sho.

"Y eso como me va a ayudar? Conociendo a mi hermano como lo conozco, les ayudara a exparsir el rumor." Contesto Asuka.

"Ah..ustedes dos no son nada parecidos." Contesto Judai.

"Tienes razón, Fubuki y yo no nos parecemos en nada." Respondio Asuka muy pensativa.

"Que traes en la cabeza Asuka, estas muy pensativa?" pregunto Sho.

Sacandola de sus pensamientos Asuka solopudo contesta con un "Oh?"

"Tenías uan cara chistosa, eso era todo."

"Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste. Cuando vean a Fubuki se acabaran estos rumores."

"Tienen razón, Fubuki y tu no tienen nada en comun mas que sus apellidos." Le dijo Kenzan.

"Y eso es muy bueno." Contesto Sho.

"Porque lo dices?" preguntaba Asuka, pero antes de que pudiera articular respuesta alguna, Fubuki salio de la nada dandoles un susto.

"Ya lo se todo y me parece maravilloso!" decía Fubuki.

"Que sabes y que se te hace tan 'maravilloso'?" le preguntaba Asuka con voz grave.

"Que eres la hija de Jonouchi Katsuya!"

"Fubiki! Que tonterías estas diciendo!? Sabes lo que significaría si eso fuese cierto?"

"Eh, si, que nuestros padres nos han estado mintiendo y que tu en realidad eres hija de una celebridad."

"Fubuki, ya deja de leer tantas novelas de romance." Le dijo Sho.

"Fubuki, por favor piensa un poco, y ya vete antes de que te mate." Le dijo su hermanita.

"Hay veces que pienso como es que el y yo estamos relacionados?" decía Asuka cuando su chiflado hermano se había marchado.

El resto del día parecía que iba a acabar bien, pero todo eso se derrumbo justo antes de acabarse el día.

"Tenjoin-kun!" oyo a alguien llamarle.

Volteo a ver que los de primero venían hacia ella.

"Tenjoin-kun, Tenjoin-kun ya sabemos su secreto!?"

"_De que secreto hablan?"_ se preguntaba la rubia.

"Ya sabemos que tu eres en realidad Jonouchi Katsuya, pero que te hiciste una operación de cambio de sexo!"

Le sonrío una sonrisa, que si las sonrisas mataran, eso niños de primero estarían seis piez bajo tierra.

"No. Si yo fuera Jonouchi, tendría unos 25 ó 26 años, y yo solo tengo 16!"

"Para eso son las cirugías plasticas." Le dijeron.

Traía un bote en la mano, y del coraje lo aplasto. Al ver lo que le hizo al bote, todos los de primero salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Ella sonrio y prosiguio con su camino como si nada.


	3. Chapter 3

He estado pensando en escribir algo sobre Judai/Asuka, solo no en este fic…lo que pasa es que bueno, esta historia la estoy traduciendo de una que ya escribi en ingles. Bueno, ahora si siguiendo. Gracias por los reviews!

Se decía que tenía tanta personalidad como una piedra, pero pensandolo bien, alomejor se le podia sacar mas reacción a la piedra.

Esta persona era nada mas y nada menos que Marufuji Ryo.

Y fue por eso mismo que en una soleada mañana se empezarón a oír rumores sobre el pobre muchacho que ya ni atendía la escuela.

"No, no no!" entro echando chispas el chaparrito de Sho.

"Que sucede Sho?" le pregunto su amigo, Judai.

"Son los de primero!"

"Y ahora con que estupidez han salido?" le pregunto Asuka cansadamente. Ya estaba cansada de oír y de negarcada rumor que oía sobre ella.

"Se trata de onii-san." Dijo tajantemente.

"Hablan del Kaiser?" preguntaba Judai.

"Que dicen de Ryo?" pregunto Asuka.

"He oído a ellos decir que se parece a Kaiba Seto-san."

"Eso es comprendible, viendo como tu hermano tiene tanta personalidad como la pared." Interpuso Kenzan al entrar en la conversación.

"Y tu que sabes de onii-san! Ni siquiera estabas aqui cunado el estuvo en esta academia!" le grito Sho a su rival por el afecto de Judai.

"No es tan dificil de ver que es mas tieso que una camisa almidonada." Le contesto Kenzan.

Sho gruñó.

"Bueno,pero por qué estas tan enojado que lo comparen con el fundador de la Academia?" le pregunto Asuka. "Yo diría que es un honor."

"Mi onii-san es un burn duelista en si solo. No necesita que lo comparen con nadie." contesto Sho.

"Tienes razón chaparro. Como crees que tu hermano tome estas noticias?" le pregunto Kenzan.

"No mellames chaparro!" exclamo Sho.

"No creo que al Kaiser le importe mucho." Dijo Judai muy sabiondo.

"Por lo menos no han dicho que es su hijo, ó que se parece a el, ó como lo que dijerón de Asuka-kun, que era Jonouchi-san convertida en mujer." Dijo Kenzan.

Asuka todavía estaba un poco sensible sobre ese tema, y prefirio cambiar de conversación. "No hay que hablar de eso."

Pero los de primero todavía no acababan con su racha de terror. Ahora se les había ocurrido algo todavía mas descabellado. Irían an preguntarle a los originales que conección tenían con sus senpais.

Ahora como iban a cumplir eso, bueno eso es una historia para otro tiempo. Seguimos con Kaiser Ryo por ahora.

De repente el Kaiser revento.

Asi como Kaiba lo había hecho hace mas de diez años al verse derrotado por Yugi, tambien Ryo perdio un poco la razón cuando fue derrotado en la Pro-League.

Las imaginaciones de los de primer año se elevarón a sup unto mas alto con este suceso.

"Onni-san perdio? Sho no podia creer lo que acababa de ver en la television. Su hermano, el que durante sus tres años de estadía en la Academia jams perdio, acababa de ser derrotado por alguien mas joven.

"No te preocupes, el va estar bien, se recuperara." Todos le habían dicho, pero era obvio que ese no era el caso.

Su hermano no estaba bien, de repente su aburrido y buen hermano se había convertido en un inescrupuloso y despiadado duelista.

De ser llamado el, "Kaiser" de ser Kaiser Ryo se convirtio en Hell Kaiser, portando ropa de piel ajustada y una sonrisa maniatica.

Con eso los de premero se volvierón locos.

Ahora si, con esta personalidad ruda, ser parecía aun mas a Kaiba.

Y claro, Sho siendo todo un experto en dramatizar las cosas, quería brincarse de un Puente.

Y no era porque su hermano había perdido la razón, no, era porque los de primero no dejaban de molestarlo con preguntas sobre su hermano.

No digo que no le dolía ver a su aburrido pero gentil hermano convertido en una bestia, pero con estos de primero, no había mucho tiempo para nada mas.

Cuantas veces les había dicho que desde que su hermano se convirtio en "Hell Kaiser" Ryo, corto relaciones con todos, y nadie sabía nada de el.

"No creo que pueda con esto." Decía Sho.

"Ya pasara." Le decían todos.

Pero por mientras eso pasaba, Sho no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo.

Hehehe…Ryo es mi personaje favorite, entonces lo tenía que meter a la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Como tengo la mala suerte de siempre pierdo a mis reviewers, les dire desde ahorita que esta historia es de 21 capitulos, asi que ojala me aguanten unos capitulos mas. Con eso dicho, este cpaitulo de desvio un poco de la idea original, pero ya regresaran las similitudes. Gracias por leer esto!

Al unico que parecía no molestarle lo que decían y hacían los de primero, era a Tenjoin Fubuki.

A su parecer, no veía nada mal con las babosadas que se les ocurría a estos chamacos. Solo había una cosa que le molestaba un poco y eso era por que nadie había dicho nada sobre el? Que, el no se parecía a nadie?

"Bueno, sus razones tendrán." Se decía y seguía haciendo de las suyas.

Al otro lado de la academia se encontraba su hermana menor, Tenjoin Asuka enfrascada en un dilema.

"Me voy a cortar el pelo." Les dejo saber a sus amigos que se encontraban en el dormitorio.

Nadie dijo nada, mas bien, ni caso le hicieron a la pobre muchacha, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo. Para ellos 'Asuka' no significaba una chica, ella era solo Asuka, nada mas. En sus ojos se había convertido en uno mas de los chicos aun siendo mujer.

"No me oyeron?" pregunto, sintiendose un poco alejada de ellos.

"Dijiste que te ibas a cortar el pelo, pero que tiene eso de malo?" le contesto Judai sin darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso para su amiga.

Sintio un poco de alivio, por lo menos le estaban poniendo atención, pero por el otro lado se sintio como que no encajaba con ellos.

"Voy con Junko y Momoe." Dijo y salio del dormitoria a prisa.

"Que acaba de pasar? Estaba enojada? No entiendo nada." Preguntaba Judai.

"Quien entiende a las mujeres?" fue lo que le respondio Sho.

Asuka iba rumbo a el dormitorio Azul donde radicaban sus unicas amigas que tenía no sabiendo que en ese preciso momento ellas iban a rumbo al dormitorio Rojo donde ahora vivía ella con todos los chicos.

"Hey, no esta Asuka?" oyeron una voz femenina preguntar.

"No esta con ustedes?" fue la respuesta de Judai.

"Es obvio que no? No se como le hace para vivir rodeada de tanto idiota y no volverse loca." Comentaron las chicas.

"Iba para con ustedes." Les dijo Sho.

"Iba enojada, creo que tuvo algo que ver con querer cortarse el pelo." Interpuso Kenzan.

"Si que son idiotas!" les grito Junko.

"Por qué?" pregunto Judai no entendiendo por qué le estaba gritando Junko.

"Porque si les dijo que se iba a cortar el pelo ustedes tuvierón que preguntarle por qué y luego decirle que era una idea descabellada. El pelo es lo mas importante para una mujer!" acabo de decir Momoe.

"Err…"

"Pobre Asuka, vamos a buscarla." Con eso dicho, las dos muchachas del dormitorio Azul se marcharon en busca de su amiga.

En cambio, Asuka decidio regresar al dormitorio rojo.

"Asuka. Por que te quieres cortar el pelo?" le pregunto Judai en cuanto entro al cuarto. Lo que menos querían era a una Asuka enojada, y aunque no entendierón muy bien lo que quiso decir Momoe, trataban de comprender a su amiga.

"Eh? Oh eso, pensaba que los de primero me confunden con Jonouchi por mi pelo, asi que si me lo corto, ya no podran decirme nada."

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Fubuki se materializo de la nada y se le colgo a su hermanita como una sanguijuela.

"No Asuka, no puedes cortarte tu lindo pelo!" exclamaba, las lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas.

"Fubuki, quitate!" le decía Asuka a la vez tratando de desprenderse de su pegajoso hermano.

"Pero Asuka, si te cortas el cabello ya no podras ser parte de nuestro grupo musical, "'Bucky y Asuryn'" Chillo su hermano.

"El que?" preguntaron los ahi presentes.

"Nada, no es nada." Interpuso Asuka rapidamente. Lo que menos necesitaba era que sus amigos supieran las loqueras que le proponía Fubuki.

Pero con Fubuki nada se sabe, y de la nada saco recortes de carton con Asuka modelando diferentes vestidos.

"Wow, ahi si pareces una chica." Dijo Judai sin pensarlo, recibiendo tremenda cachetada de la antes mencionada chica.

"Y que quieres decir con eso?!" le preguntaba exaltada mientras el se hacía bolita en el piso.

Al ver a Judai tumbado en el suelo, los otros ahi presentes, con excepcion de Fubuki se fueron lo mas pronto possible del lugar.

No queriendo recibir otro golpe de la furiosa muchacha, Judai empezo a decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

"E..es que…ah..si…eres una chica..pero..eh…no actuas como las chicas normalmente lo hacen…y…ah…me sorprendio verte con un vestido rojo. " acabo el chico asustado esperando otro golpe.

Asuka no sabia si reír o llorar. Reír por lo que había dicho Judai de que no actuaba como las chicas normales, si de lo que menos sabía Judai era de chicas, o llorar por qué basicamenete le dijo que no era lo suficientemente femenina.

"Pero si siempre me vez con falda." Le dijo.

"Eh? Pero ya nos acostumbramos a verte con el uniforme, y de repente te convertiste en…"

"En una mas de la bola.?" Acabo ella por el.

"Si! Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir!" exclamo el chico.

"Gracias por hacerme sentir especial." Le dijo ella sarcasticamente dandole la mano para que se levantara.

"De nada." Le respondio Judai no entendiendo muy bien el comentario de Asuka.

Fubuki se había mantenido al margen de la situación, y esperaba ver algo mas, pero al darse cuenta que las cosas no iban a pasar como le gustaría, decidio dar un enpujonsito.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Judai, "Judai, no tienes que sentir pena." Le dijo.

Judai volteo a encararlo, "Sentir pena de que?"

"De confesarle tu amor a mi hermosa hermanita."

"Confesrale mi que a quien?" dijo Judai.

"Que estupideces estas diciendo?!" exclamo Asuka.

"No lo tienen que negar, aunque el mundo se oponga, siempre tendran mi apoyo."les dijo el chiflado de Fubuki.

Asuka sonrio una de sus sonrisas peligrosas, "Fubuki si no te marchas en dos segundos yo misma me hare cargo de que jamas se te vuelva a acercar otra chica."

Con esas palabras, Fubuki salio disparado.

"Pero regresare!"

Y como en la cabeza de Tenjoin Fubuki no existía la posibilidad de que un hombre y una mujer tuvieran solo una amistad platonica se empezaron a oír ciertos rumores.


	5. Chapter 5

"Asuka, no lo puedo creer!" por fin se habían encontrado las amigas.

"Creer que?" pregunto Asuka confundida.

"Como no nos dijiste antes?" exclamo Junko.

"Decirles que?"

"Lo tuyo con Judai." Contesto Momoe

"Y como para que quieren saber eso?" les respondio Asuka.

"Como que para que? No somos amigas?"

"Pues si, pero no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Tuvimos una pequeña peleíta, pero no les voy a estar dando santo y seña de todo lo que pase con el."

"Tienes razón. Pero por que se pelearon?"

"Me dijo que me veía tanto que se le olvidaba que soy mujer."

"Que!? Como te pudo decir eso?" exclamo Junko indignada.

"Que clase de novio es?!" dijo Momoe.

"PERDON?!" Asuka estaba mortificada al oír lo que acababa de decir Momoe.

"Como que se le olvida que eres mujer si eres su novia…al menos que bateé para el equipo contrario."

"Que estan diciendo? Judai y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Quien les dijo eso?"

"Entonces Fubuki-san estaba mintiendo? Estas noticias andan rondando toda la Academia."

"Oh?" fue lo unico que dio Asuka. "Ahora vuelvo."

Estaba a punto de convertirse en hija unica.

"Oi, Asuka, adonde vas?!" exclamarón sus amigas preocupadas.

"A convertirme en hija unica!" les dijo a sus amigas.

"No le vayas a dejar una cicatriz muy notable en su cara!" le gritaba Junko.

"Es muy guapo para que lo mates!"coreaba Momoe.

Fubuki sabía que en cuanto Asuka se enterara de lo que había estado diciendo iba a venir a matarlo. Pero no se pudo resistir. Le encantaba hacer bulla aunque a veces le causara peligro de muerte.

En otro lugar, A Judai le pasaba lo mismo.

Toda la mañana la gente murmuraba cada vez que lo veía, y no sabía por qué. No fue hasta que Sho llego falto de aire que supo cual era el problema.

"Judai, como paso eso sin que nadie nos dieramos cuenta?"

"Que paso?"

"No te hagas. Tu y Asuka…"

"Que? Eso no se tenía que saber, como lo descubriste?"

"Que importa como se, por que no me dijiste?"

"Por que Asuka lo quería mantener en secreto, ahora me va a matar cuando sepa que sabes." Contesto Judai preocupado. Asuka era de dar miedo cuando se enojaba, y el le había jurado y perjurado que no le iba a decir a nadie lo del duelo de tennis que había tenido con aquel chiflado de Ayanokoji.

"Pero que tiene de malo eso? Acaso estan haciendo algo illegal?"

"Pues no, pero Asuka no quería decir nada, y lo ultimo que quiero es que ella se enoje conmigo. Dormimos en el mismo cuarto y no quiero dormir afuera."

"No entiendo nada."

"No hay nada que entender. Quien mas lo sabe?"

"Toda la escuela esta hablando de esto!"

"To..da?"

"Si, toda la mañana me tuve que aguantar el mal humor de Manjyome por tu culpa."

"Y yo que le hice ahora?"

"Como que que le has hecho? Se te olvida que Manjyome esta enamorado de Asuka?"

"Errr…en serio? Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Pues que le bajaste la novia!" exclamo Sho. El chaparrito adoraba a Judai, pero a veces su amigo era un poco menzo para algunas cosas.

"Pero cual novia? Dijiste que esta enamorado de Asuka, pero Asuka no es su novia."

"No, es la tuya!"

"La mia? De donde sacas eso?"

"Como que de donde? Me lo acabas de decir tu mismo."

"Cuando?"  
" 'Asuka no queria decir nada.' Te suena?"

"Si, pero yo hablaba de otra cosa, Asuka no es mi novia, ella es mi amiga."

"Oh." Sho sintio cierto alivio de descubrir que los rumores no eran ciertos. Por una parte, le daba gusto que fuera mentira porque sentía una leve atracción por Asuka, y por el otro lado, no se imaginaba a Judai de novio con nadie.

"Vamos a comer." Le dijo Judai a su amigo.

En el camino se encontraron con una enfurecida Asuka.

"Ya oíste?" se preguntarón mutuamente Judai y Asuka.

"Si." Contestaron en unisono.

"Ando buscando a Fubuki para matarlo, me quieres acompañar en su busqueda?" le dijo Asuka. " Me puedes ayudar a matarlo."

"Ehehehehe…ah…iba a comer." Le respondio Judai. Como siempre, no había nada que lo pusiera en mal estado, asi que ese pequeño rumor no le preocupaba tanto como a Asuka.

"Le dare uno cuantos golpes por ti." Le dijo Asuka alejandose.

"No quisiera ser Fubuki en estos momentos." Dijo Sho.

"Ni yo tampoco." Respondio Judai.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………."Tenjoin Fubuki, eres hombre muerto!"

"Ay! Asuka…espera…lo puedo explicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" los gritos de Fubuki fueron oídos por toda la Academia.

"Rezemos por el descanso eterno de Fubuki-san." Decían todas sus admiradoras.

Por los siguientes siete días Fubuki se la paso en la enfermería de la Academia, pero no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Estuvo divertido.

Yo se que estaba Sho presente con lo de Ayanokoji y el duelo por el amor de Asuka, pero para la historia lo cambie un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

Manjyome Jun era un joven mal-humorado.

Desde que lo conocían, siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido.

Los de primero no se habían preocupado por buscar similitudes entre Manjyome y otros simple y sencillamente porque le tenían miedo, y desde que oyo los rumores de que Asuka y Judai andaban de novios, su mal humor se multiplico.

Manjyome Jun se parecía mucho a Kaiba, mucho.

"No habíamos decidido que ese mono, el tal "Hell Kaiser" era el que se parecía a Kaiba-san?" preguntaba uno de los de primero.

"Si ya lo habíamos decidido, pero nunca dijimos que no podíamos tener a mas de uno que se pareciera." Contesto otro.

"No es que se parescan fisicamente, es mas como que sus personalidades son parecidas." Dijo un tercero.

"Oh." Corearon todos.

En otro lado, Asuka regresaba al dormitoria con una sonrisa de truinfo.

"Judai, me he vengado por los dos."

"Que?" respondio el siempre despistado Judai.

"Vamos a decir que esos rumores se van a desaparecer pronto."

"Oh eso, ya ni me acordaba."

"Ay Judai, eres imposible."

Un joven de cabellos negros veía este intercambio de palabras desde lo lejos.

'Que le puede ver alguien como Tenjoin-kun a un loser como Judai?' se preguntaba Manjyome sombríamente mientras las chica de sus sueños se reía de algo que había dicho Judai.

Con ese ceño fruncido, y su complejo de superiodidad, era obvio por qué los de primero pensarón que Manjyome y Kaiba se parecían.

La unica diferencia, y lo que no sabían los de primero era que a diferencia del fundador de la Academia, Jun si se fijaba en las chicas.

Lo unico es que tuvo la mala suerte de que le gustara la chica mas dificil de la Academia.

"Ay Tenjoin-kun…"

Pore star en su mundo no,se dio cuenta de que Judai y Asuka habían desaparecido hasta que no le hablo cierto muchacho de cabello café.

"Oi Manjyome, que haces aqui?" le pregunto su amigo y rival Judai.

"Es Manjyōme-san da!" (Es Manjyome-san!")"

"Sanda?" Como relampago?" pregunto Judai.

"No seas idiota! Llamame Manjyome Thunder! No seas tan fresco para llamarme por nombre como si fueramos amigos!"

"Eh, pero lo somos."

"Quien dice?!"

"Ah, vives en el dormitorio rojo."

"Argh!"

"Oye Manjyome, adonde vas?"

"Al infierno si es necesasario!"

Judai no entendio muy bien que fue lo que hizo enojar tanto a Manjyome, pero se tiro a la arena sonriendo. Que podia hacer, Manjyome siempre estaba de malas.

Los de primero estaban viendo todo.

"Si, Kaiba-san y Manjyome-senpai son iguales."

"Seran, aqui dice que Kaiba-san es asexual."

"Es que?" todos los que habían estado espiando a Jun se voltearón al oír tan peculiar palabra. Nadie la había oído antes.

"Aqui esta." Dijo la muchacha que estaba leyendo el articulo en la revista.

"_En una reciente entrevista con el empresario mas conocido le preguntamos sobre los rumores que circulan de que el tiene algo que ver con la bailarina Mizaki Anzu. Lo que nos pespindio fue impresionante, "Jamas en mi vida había oído una estupidez mas grande que esta. Ese es un rumor sin ningún tipo de fundación invenrtado por gente que no tiene nada que hacer. Yo no estoy interesado en ningún tipo de relación con nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres, eso no me interesa.' Al preguntarle que quería decir con eso, nos respondio 'Ya se los dije, lo que menos me importa es tener que ver con nadie.' Uno de nuestros entrevistadores le pregunto si era asexual. 'Asexual?' a lo que nosotros le respondimos, 'No esta interesado en sexo ni en ningún tipo de relación sentimental?'_

'_Pues llamenle como quieran, pero ya no me molesten con esa estupideces, y aunque estuviera interesado en eso, Mizaki Anzu sería la ultima persona con la que me relacionaría.'"_

Acabo la muchacha de leer.

"No le interesa nada?"

"Eso dice aqui."

"O---kay…eso es muy raro..creo que nos equivocamos, Manjyome-senpai no es nada parecido a Kaiba-san."

Al rato….

"Manjyome-senpai, Manjyome-senpai!" volteo a ver quien le llamaba con tanta urgencia.

Los de primero estaban ahi aprados frente a el.

"Que quieren?! Y no me llamen Manjyome-senpai, soy Manjyome-sa da!"

"Um..Manjyome-san, ah…te gustan las mujeres?" le pregunto el primer valiente.

"Que!?" respondio Manjyome iracundo.

"No…ah..lo que quiese decir era…ah…eh…Manjyome-san…le gusta le gente..no…ah..las mujeres..ah, no! ..digo los hombres…um..se quiere casar?" el de primero estaba hablando tan rapido que lo unico que Manjyome alcanso a entender fur 'casar'.

"Que?" pregunto un poco mas calmado.

La muchacha que traía la revista la saco y se la paso a Manjyome. Despues de leer el articulo no entendía qur tenía eso que ver con el.

"Y?"

"Sabe, perdone nuestra imprudencia!" le dijeron sacandole la revista de las manos y corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Manjyome se quedo ahi parado, una imagen de Asuka en vestido de novia cruzandole la cabeza.


End file.
